Tales of D'Hoffryn: Prologue and first tale
by regertz
Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…


"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

Prologue:

The tranquil peace and utter calm of Hell's main drag on a Saturday night was shattered…To the stunned relief of those undergoing that specific torment…One former world class playboy looking up from his game of checkers with his grandmother's surly fright of a cousin… "Are you cheatin' again, boy?" she poked at him for the one hundred and fifth billionth time with her cane as he rose. The imps who would normally have forced him to resume too distracted to prevent him from observing a moment's blessed escape… "There'll be no sex for you tonight!" the cousin bellowed, waving cane at her partner…

"Where you goin', baby…?" an imp in the form of Pat Buchanan in Nazi storm trooper outfit pulled at the arm of the recently deceased gorgeous if murderous ex-film starlet he been assigned to as mate for eternity as she too took a moment's blessed advantage of the uproar…

"I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Demons and evildoers beware!" howls, screams from various terrified creatures of all shapes and sizes running down the street in panic…From what appeared to be a rather agitated if slight and lovely young blonde woman in white blouse and beige slacks, waving a sharpened stick in fury…

She pausing to survey the scene. Waving her stake at several of the tormented suffering through another hideously dull Saturday night in Hell…Where every night is Saturday…Saturday in Bug Tussel's dullest neighborhood…Including the playboy and former movie starlet, both hoping against hope that this ruckus would last a few divine minutes.

"Don't fear, if you have souls and aren't evil!" the figure addressed the group watching her… "I'm the Slayer, here to protect you. But if you're demonic or humanly evil…You're toast!"

Well that pretty much gets us all…The starlet thought…

Still dying for a few hours at this crazed bitch's hands would get me out of Saturday night sex with Patty boy…

"Unless you're ready to fight your way to redemption!" the slight figure raved on. "I can only inspire your quest of course with my noble spirit. You must face hideous torments but you will win your soul back or face me!" she slashed at a few hulking creatures who tried to approach her…Bearing nets…Which several tried to throw over her. She slashing at them, then throwing them off her. "Back, demons! Here's the deal! You go for redemption and save your souls or I stake you all!"

A weary-looking figure in collared shirt, v-necked sweater, slacks, and bow-tie, but lacking any trace of skin appeared, surrounded by a bevy of Buffies identical in face and form to the one currently ranting…

"Warren Mears!" the self-proclaimed Slayer cried. "Prepare to redeem or go to prison, human evildoer…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Mears sighed. "Look Buffy, how about we have a nice bowl of vanilla ice cream…" A demurely smiling Buffy in skin-tight silk dress stepped forward, bearing bowl. "Laced…Er, covered with these nice sprinkles…" he indicated the "sprinkles"…Several dozen tablets of various colors…Which the Buffy offering the bowl presented with a flourish. "And talk over old times for a bit…In a nice quiet place I know…"

"You crafty human evildoer…" the one addressed narrowly eyed him. "You mean to try and kill me again like the last time we met…"

"God, that was great, wasn't it…" Mears, fondly…Shaking head in wonder. "I almost pulled it off…No funny business, no dumb world conquest speech, just good ole fashioned hot lead…"

"You're under arrest, Evildoer. Now come quietly or…"

"Right after you have some of this delicious ice cream. Look, I'm having some…" Mears took a bowl…Minus 'sprinkles'. "And I know you love vanilla…It's so you…"

"I…Think…I like vanilla…" she eyed the bowl…Suspiciously…

"Then let good ole Mr. Giles…" Mears nodded to the imp in Buffy form holding the bowl who now took the form of Rupert Giles…Beaming kindly at the carefully watching image of Buffy Summers… "Give you some. You love good ole Mr. Giles, Buffy…"

"He gave me drugs once. And he tried to kill William…" she gave "Giles" a narrow stare…

Mears sighed…Ok…

"Well, maybe you'd like your mom to give you some…" he glanced hastily at another Buffy who immediately took Joyce Summers' form…Beaming happily at the startled Buffy…

"Ice cream, honey?" "Joyce" offered the bowl. Which was cautiously taken…

Phew…Mears sighed. Watching as the contents of the bowl were hastily consumed…

"That's my girl…" "Joyce" smiled. "Now it's time to go back to your nice room. Come along Buffy…" she offered a hand which the now somewhat lethargic Buffy took quietly…

"Nite, nite…" Mears waved. Buffy waving dazedly back. Following "Joyce" down the street to a large grim building bearing the sign "Hideous Acres" in slow, shuffling march….

"And that…Once again…Is that…" sigh. Mears watching them slowly move to the door…

"Angelus!" he cried. "Get out of whatever corner of Hell you're sculking in and gave me a hand here…Summon him." he turned to a Buffy…Who nodded.

"Hey!" Angelus fumed. Appearing before the crowd of imps in Buffy form, Mears, bored evildoers watching from their rain-swept tables…Naked and holding a similarly naked Buffy…

"When I say come, you come, brooding boy…" Mears frowned. "And you, what are you doing with him? You're one of my…More or less…Girls…"

"Angelus said you'd want me to betray you, Lord Warren…" the naked Buffy insisted, innocently wide-eyed. "It's the right way for an Evil team member portraying a corrupted Buffy Summers…"

"Just doin' my bit for Hell's worsement…" Angelus noted with grin.

"Angel?" Buffy with "Joyce" at chamber door… "Is that you?" she stared.

"Yes, Buffy…Me…With another woman…Betraying you." he leered.

"Oh…" she said in lethargic voice. "That's ok…I don't love you anymore. I probably never did…"

"What…?" Angelus stared.

"I was just waiting for William. I probably thought you were him in a new form cause you had the soul…" she said, dazedly.

"The here you say, girl…" he fumed, face dark with rage. Feel the Power of the Brood… "How dare you! You belong to me! Geesh…" downcast look. "Buffy? That's damned mean…" fume again.

"Sorry…" she said wanly, following "Joyce" out… At Mears' insistent wave to "Joyce"…

"How could she say that to me?" Angelus contined to fume. " 'I don't love you anymore?' After all I did for her? That bitch!"

"Angelus…" Mears, rolling eyes…

"I can't believe this…For William the Bloody? What the here was my counterpart doing on Earth? Sleeping with every Undead poseur who showed up in town? Why didn't he string that little bastard up? Oh…How could she be so cruel?" Sadly brooding pose…

"Angelus, you idiot!" Mears, fuming in turn as his chorus of Buffy imps sighed…

Poor Angel…

Hmmn?

"It's not even her! And you're not Angel…!"

"But it could've been…" Angelus fumed. "And if I were, it would be damned mean…"

"True enough…" the several dozen Buffy imps about Mears chorused. Angelus glaring at them…

"It's their job…When not tending my glorious self slavishly to hopefully humiliate Buffy." Warren waved hands in a shrugging gesture. "Anyway…Someone's gotta take charge of her. I can't run this place and have her charging in all the time…"

"Gee…" Angelus sneered… "That must be…Here…"

"Right…" Mears sighed… "But since I was brought in for efficiency's sake…I can defer my own torment…And better yet pass the buck onto 'little people'." Shrewd eyeing as Angelus glared.

"The here you say…" Angelus shook his head. "I'm a Prince of Darkness, not an asswiping nursemaid…Unless I can carve her up…?" he eyed Mears with a hopeful look…

"You'd want her to remember that when she recovers…?" Warren eyed him.

"She'd remember…?" Angelus blinked.

"The doctors say she'll remember everything…"

"Jesus Christ!"

Gasp…By the collective citizens gathered about…

"Whatever…And I wasn't referring to my brooding counterpart there despite his Christ presentions…No one told me that!"

Warren grinned… "Oh, you mean that little…Incident…?"

"If I'd known she'd remember…" Angelus, a slight and growing look of dread…

"Just hope she enjoyed the sex…" Warren chucked. "Maybe the First'll want you for her permanent boy toy after she recovers…"

"Look, I can't be her nursemaid. I couldn't resist the urge to torment her. For all things Evil's sake Mears…"

"Fine, then come up with someone who's powerful enough to restrain her but whom we can kick around into taking over her care. That's why I summoned you…God…"

Silence throughout…Shocked looks…

"Hey, I run the place, I can say what I please…

Knows…" Warren continued. "I don't need her madder at me than she'll be…Should she ever be granted a return to power here. We need someone who'll amuse her."

"That leaves out Darla or Drusilla…" Angelus sighed. "Maybe we could negotiate with…You know, the other place…? Get some fool of a kind soul…Maybe the real Joyce Summers…To take charge. Those types live to sacrifice themselves…Be a great olive branch sort of thing, really…"

"Of the First Evil, however insanely virtuous she may be right now? In Hell? God…"

Ok, stop doing that…He glared at the shocked, frozen faces. "That's an order…"

"…It's easy to see why your goofy schemes for world destruction failed. The Judge? C'mon. Lets have some useful ideas…"

"Well…She always was a bit partial to D'Hoffryn…" Angelus suggested. "She loved his imagination on things vengeance…" Grin…

Bastard was the one who set me up with those gypsies, after all…

Hmmn…Warren pondered. The Lord of Vengeance, eh? I could see where the First would have a thing for him…

"Right. You, Buffy. Get me Lord D'Hoffryn…" he turned to a Buffy in Buffy's favorite red "power" suit…

"Buffy Summers lives only to please you, Lord Warren…Ohhh…" the imp knelt, worshipful, sultry look, disappearing…

Geesh why can't I have at least one of these on a permanent basis…Angelus sulked, watching.

"Whom has summoned the Lord of Vengeance…?" Darth Vader-ish voice…Black cloud…

"Oh, that's impressive…" Warren, sarcastically. "Pay no attention to the James Earl Jones clone behind the curtain, girls." As the Buffy he'd dispatched in her red suit with a Slayer-in-charge look emerged, dragging a rather bedraggled D'Hoffryn…

"Mears? What the f are you doing…?! I'm a busy thing!" D'Hoffryn tried to assume a properly arrogant posture. "And what's the deal sending Buffy Summers after me?"

And how the hell did you finally get her on your team? After all my attempts with her and her previous form…He did not say.

"Hey, V-man…" Angelus grinned, waving. "Buffy kick your butt thoroughly?"

"Oh, no…He surrendered on seeing me…Guess he assumed I knew about Cicely." 'Buffy' smiled. "Lord Warren?"

"Yeah, yeah…Well done bitch…Go and await my pleasure."

"The handcuffs or…?" she waited.

Hmmn…Angelus looked at her…Then Mears…

Sounds like my kind of evening…Perhaps we could do a four-…Or even a ten-some…

"The cerebral depressor…You came in to bring me down and I was ready for you…"

"Yes, Master…" she nodded…Disappearing.

"Red's her color…" Mears noted. "Well, D-boy…I guess you'd like to know why the current Lord of Hell called a minor flunky like you in…"

"Minor…?" D'Hoffryn choked.

"We have a job for you, D-H…" Angelus cut in, happily.

The addressed D-H fumed… "What?! I'm the Lord of Vengance…I take no orders! Especially from a cheap poseur of Evil like you, vampire." he glared at the smirking Angelus…

"Mr. Angelus is my deputy…" Mears frowned. "And while I'll gladly have his ass bust for assuming authority without my delegation, you'll take his orders and like it. Until I have you tortured for following them without my delegation. Now, as to the job at hand…" he waved to a Buffy who donned the form of the First in her current state… "Beware, evildoers!" she waved a stake…

"Here's your charge. A grave…and I mean in terms of where you'll wind up if you fail me…Charge. The tender and watchful care of our beloved, if temporarily deranged by her defeat, First Evil…"

"What?!" D'Hoffryn raged as the imitation First resumed her normal Buffy in love thrall attire… "I'm no babysitter…I'm the…"

"Look pal…" Mears sneered. "Whilst her Evilness is off her incorporeal blonde nut, yours truly is acting CEO here. By order of you know who. So, if you want to go on being Mr. Vengeance…And not don the face of a pretty nymph worshipping my ass…?"

"You wouldn't dare…" D'Hoffryn fumed. Eyeing Mears' narrow look…

"What are you gonna do, blast my skin off? Been there, done that…" Mears glared. "Lets remember who Hell's current fair-haired…At least via fake skin and hair glam…Boy is, kiddo."

"That won't last…" D'Hoffryn, sullenly…All I've done for the greater Evil all these millennia and it's all forgotten…His thoughts suddenly audible to his rage… "Hey!"

"No privacy of person or thought here, horny boy…" Mears grinned. "And tough, this happens to be Hell…Where faithful service to the Cause of Evil goes unrewarded, natch. And one Warren Mears is running it by designation of the Senior Partners. So either you play nursemaid to the Crazed One until I say otherwise or she miraculously recovers…Or…Girls?..." he signed to several Buffy nymphs who pulled a large mirror D'Hoffryn's way…

"I always wanted to have Buffy's other self on my team…" Warren grinned. "Blonde and scrawny gets dull in endless number…" D'Hoffryn gasping at his…Her reflection… Halfreck…Or Cicely…Hard to say, really, but certainly young Cicely's form in nineteenth century ball dress…Parasol at her side…

"Well, sweetheart? Do I have your cooperation or do I have to have you a new and submissive personality instilled for a convincer? I should warn you that takes a full day to remove and usually leaves permanent psychic damage…"

"All right…!" "Cicely" howled, waving parasol… "Fine! I'll do it…Just turn me back!"

Mears eyeing her… "Hmmn…I don't know, babe. You do look pretty hot…And it would complete my humiliating set of life-sized and fully functional Buffy action figures…"

Angelus chortling….

Expression of contented waiting…Well…? Mears smiled…

"Please…" "Cicely" grimly.

"That's the magic word. But you don't say with that sweetness I associate with a true supplicant…" Mears grinned.

"Very unsupple…" Angelus chimed in. "Hand her over to me for a few weeks. I'll instill a little subordination…"

"Cicely" eyed both. They smiling back…

"Girls, I think 'Cicely' here needs a personality downgrade…Make it servile and groveling, please?" Mears turned to his minions.

"No! Wait! Please, Warren…Forgive my insubordination…" sweet smile desperately pasted.

Just wait until your term of office expires…You little…

Hmmn…Mears blinking a bit at the lovely figure smiling demurely…

Now I really would like to keep her. Still, the nutcase needs a capable nurse. I can't spend another thousand year day having her chasing me round Hell, demanding I redeem or die…

Well, we can always decerebrate her later…

"Very well, Lord D'Hoffryn. I accept your submission in the name of Hell and my executive bosses. Girls, take milord…lady to the First…And give her my regards…"

"Aye, Lord…" several Buffies knelt, then rose. One leading "Cicely" by the hand…

"Mears! What about…?" "she" indicated herself…

"Yeah…Well, actually, that was your Haly's vengeance wish on you from the dimension her blasted soul ended up. Ironically neat, eh? Sorry…But hey…Do a good job with our 'Buffy the NutCase' and I'll put in a good word for you regarding a stop order…" Mears grinned. "Ta-ta…And keep her off my back and entertained or you'll be overjoyed at the thought of giving Angelus and me sponge baths throughout Eternity…"

Gee…That doesn't sound too tough to take…Angelus thought. Eyeing the hastily retreating "Cicely"…

"That's one hot nineteenth century babe…" Angelus noted. "Any reason we couldn't have a few of the girls…?" he eyed Mears expectantly…

"I don't see why not, Mr. Angelus. Hey, you two?" Mears called to a couple of Buffies in skin-tight gym clothes awaiting orders…

"Tales of D'Hoffryn…"

Summary: While saddled with the job of tending the discombobulated First Evil, the Lord of all Things Vengeful tells a few tales of his (well, his people's) exploits with some old friends…

Disclaimer: Would Joss want his name associated with this? I think not...But anyway all BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...Though his brother Mort gets nothing...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com...

Note: If not familiar with my Cicelyverse, you might try reviewing my notes at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse…There are pics and music for some stories in any case. Or try reading "Sunrise", "Anne", "Romance Palace" to get the gist…

Part I…

A dank cavern chamber…Temporary home to the currently incapacitated First…Some vague and bizarre efforts having been made to make it seem a bit more like the Sunnydale home of her nemesis and current template, Buffy Summers, it was at least lit by electricity instead of the usual torches. The other inhabitants, delegated to the First's care, looking with concern at the figure in the open doorway. Rising from their chairs about their charge, who'd been happily telling them for the umpteenth time her life story…Both of them…

"You…" the First, wild-eyed, pulled stake, her attendants, various Buffies in differing forms of dress, but avoiding Mears' more risqué choices, backing off in panic…

"Now…Buffy…" D'Hoffryn, still trapped in his/her "Cicely" form, approached her charge cautiously…

Medication…She eyed the attendants…

Now…

"Halfreck, authoress of all my sorrows…I know you!" the First charged, slashing. "Cicely" thankfully retaining some of her occult power teleporting a short distance to the side just in time. Attendants fleeing the cavern chamber…

"Buffy…I'm not Haly…Halfreck…" "Cicely" pleaded. As the First picked herself up from where she'd fallen after striking the far wall…

Well… "Cicely", observing the First's wobbly stance, and her efforts to pry loose the stake now embedded in the chamber's cavern wall. At least if she keeps this up she'll be out cold soon enough…

"No?" the First now eyed her… "But you're me…But not me…No, you're trying to deceive me again, as you did in 1880 when you helped Drusilla, that foul beast, kill my William. Oh, no…You don't fool me as you did her…Me…Then."

"I'm…" "Cicely" pondered…

Not likely pronouncing herself Halfreck's boss would score any points here…

"…Your other self here to help you remember the past…"

"What?" the First blinked at her. "The Hell you say…"

"There are things you've forgotten, surely…" "Cicely" tried, winning manner with bright smile…

"But how could you be there and me here. And us really the same person…?" the First queried…A bit petulantly.

"Can't be…I may have gotten a D in Physics but I know that much…"

"I'm your past existence from another parallel universe. Here to help you save William…" "Cicely" tried. "He's still kicking, you know…"

"What…?" the First gasped. The few attendant Buffies still at hand, not able to reach the doorway without risking staking in passing her, gasped…

News travels slow in Hell, D'Hoffryn reflected…Twirling her parasol…

"Oh, yes…He's in LA with Angel…Buffy?"

"Where's the airport?" the First waved a stake at a terrified attendant Buffy in leather jacket and slacks…Hmmn…

"You're the Buffy-bot, aren't you? Can you send emails?" she asked the attendant who stared…

"Cicely" nodding to her..She caught the hint.

"Ummn…Yes, Buffy…" bright plastic smile. "I'm the Buffy-bot. But my wireless connection is down…"

"Oh…Well…Show me the way to the airport…" the First insisted. "I need to catch the first plane to LA…"

"The Buffy-bot" eyed "Cicely" who shrugged…

"First…Ummn…First, Buffy…" "Cicely called to her. The First turning with frown… "Don't bother me now, I have to get to LA and save William before Angel kills him out of jealousy."

"Yes, but Buffy…You should fill in your memories first…Of the past…?" she tried. "So you can answer all those questions William will have. If you can't, he might not…"

"…Believe?" the First cut in, hastily. "OH….He has to …I have to make him believe…Do you think if I kill Angel that would do it?"

Hmmn…

"Maybe…But answering all his questions would be even better…Wouldn't it?" "Cicely" suggested. "While we have Buffy-bot get us tickets to LA?"

Hmmn…Ponder…

Narrow look…

"You could be Halfreck still trying to fool me…And kill William again…" the First noted, shrewdly suspicious. "Why would you come from a parallel universe to help me save William…?"

"Buffy…" "Cicely", shocked tone… "You know no Buffy/Cicely can be happy until all the Williams are safe."

Hmmn…True enough…The First pondered…

"Ask the Buffy-bot…" "Cicely" suggested. "You know she never lies if it's to keep William happy and safe…"

Well…That is true…

"Ok…Buffy-bot? Is Cicely lying?"

"Cicely" giving narrow look to the hesitant "Buffy-bot"…Do what you do best, idiot…

Ummn… "Oh, no…" bright plastic smile. "She's a real Cicely. You can trust her…Absolutootly…" bright smile.

Hmmn…Well…

If Buffy-bot says it so…

"Ok…" the First paused. "Buffy-bot, go get us two tickets to LA…"

"Buffy-bot" making right face and marching out of the chamber with a look of extreme relief…

"Now…Tell me about the past, other self…" the First moved to face "Cicely", stake still in hand, at her side. "And it better be good…"

"Or, you die…" she wiggled the stake in her hand…

" 'Cause we helped to kill William and we should suffer for it…" she said, solemnly.

"Oh, we've suffered, Buffy…" "Cicely", brightly.

Hmmn…Perhaps a little less relishment of said "suffering". She put a somber expression on her face…

"…Suffered dreadfully…As horribly as William has…"

"That's good…" the First nodded. "We have to redeem ourselves…To be worthy. That's why William didn't believe me in the cavern before…" downcast look. "Oh, yes…Cicely…Tell me how we suffered. And how he did…" she took seat on a large, flat rock near the center of the room, motioning to "Cicely" to sit beside her…

"Uh…Yeah…Well, you know…Or you may have forgotten, Buffy…That even when William and we met, there was some suffering…" "Cicely" began. "And it got worse…"

"Sunday in the Park with William…"

London, 1879…Spring…

April, eleven months before the death of William Soames Walthrop, aspiring poet…

Hyde Park…

Blossoms out…Spring in the air… By-passers less hurried… Street vendors a bit more jolly and light-hearted with the improved trade. Honest and dishonest beggars noting a slight improvement in their take. Pickpockets and other thieves similarly rewarded… A certain spring to the step of even the tired-to-death cab horses and their drivers… Young lovers especially affected…

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard…" a male voice, that of young William Soames Walthrop, asserted. Frowning to his left at the one who'd stated the "most idiotic thing", the slightly older, grimly glaring, ravishing young Queen of London society, Miss Cicely Anne Addams. Pulling at the large amber necklace held between her fingers, her only souvenir of her long-deceased mother and a constant talisman to ward off evil. Or frustrating people…

Lord…Two months ago he could barely speak to me…Now…she thought. Watching his set face…

Beside her, to her left, her somewhat perturbed cousin, Henry Alexander Foxcroft, in casual grey suit, soft hat in hand. Whose kind brown eyes locked on Will, begging for a peaceful resolution to the crisis… The three pausing in their promenade…

"Just because I don't know poverty on a daily basis…" Cicely began. Releasing her necklace and adjusting the angle of her white-lace-trimmed, blue silk parasol to block the afternoon sun…

The three proceeded… Henry smilingly bowing to a few middle aged ladies as Cicely curtsied and Will nodded as they passed…

"Well?" she eyed William…

"At least don't regurgitate your father's political platform." William sighed, resuming. " 'We must have low wages to keep jobs'?...What the hell good is a job one can't afford to live on?"

"Mr. Walthrop…" Cicely, coldly.

"Sorry…What the good then…" Will corrected.

"But…Surely the poor need employment. If only to keep them…"

"From thinking? Do you require employment, Miss Addams?" William frowned.

"That's hardly…"

"You don't work. Your needs are met and then some. Yet no one considers your situation deplorable or detrimental to your character." William noted. Henry sighing… "In fact, it would be considered a dreadful thing were you to have to go and earn your daily bread…"

"You think I couldn't?" she fumed.

"This isn't about you personally. Don't dodge behind a claim like that." He noted with increasing heat. "I'm speaking in general terms. You're taking the position that the poor should be kept working, even at below starvation wages, because their not working would be somehow disgraceful and immoral. Yet you see nothing wrong with an aristocrat or wealthy industrialist's offspring doing nothing and living off the sufferings of those people…"

"Did I say that?! Henry?!" she turned to Foxcroft in rage. "Well?"

"I wouldn't say you said…That…." Henry began.

"Exactly…!" Cicely turned back to Will. Who rolled eyes…

"I merely say that my father may have a point…"

"…In keeping wages low to the benefit of his wealthy constituents…" William eyed her. "It's not like the poor he'd like to keep working like dogs for crumbs get to vote you know…"

"And what then? Should we all live without effort…Should no one value honest work? Oh, I know what you'll say next, William…" she glared. "I've never worked an honest day's work in my life, correct? The…What you said before…You know…But even if you dismiss everything I do for my father and his work as mere frippery, how could the Nation possibly allow everyone to live without working? What socialist paradise exists where food appears out of nothing and raiment drops from the skies and…" she paused at his hard stare. "What are you looking at?"

"Nice lace…" he noted, nodding at the parasol. "Who do you think made it and stitched it on?...And how much do you think she got for it?"

"Well…"

"My sister used to do work like that…She got I think sixpence a day. For ten hours work…"

She blinked…

"I didn't know you have a sister?"

"I had two…That one, Mary, died…Consumption…"

"I didn't know that…I'm sorry."

"Thanks…I'm not telling you that to arouse your guilt. My point is…We couldn't live on her fifty, sometimes sixty hours of work in a week…Nor my mum's long hours. And even with all of us working, we barely survived…And had no opportunity to even consider pursuing anything better. That's the reality of your father's concern for the working man. I'm sorry if I put it harshly but that's what it is…Harsh."

"I think…" Henry eyed the stricken Cicely. "Will does have a point here, Cics. It's his experience…"

"I don't mean to belittle suffering, William…" she looked at Walthrop. "Perhaps I did put it badly…"

"I'm not expecting a paradise. I'd just like to see wages rise high enough to let decent people survive in some dignity…" William sighed. "And it's a terrible waste to the country, all the beauty and creativity potential in these souls thrown away. Men and women reduced to brutality and violence to survive…"

"It's good of you not to have forgotten them in your own good fortune…" she replied. "I do appreciate that Will. Don't judge me too harshly…"

"I don't judge anyone, Miss Addams. I only see what's about me and try to speak honestly of it…Much as I would rather dwell solely on Beauty and the Angel in Man…I…" pause…

I speak too much sometimes…he finished, wanly…

"What?" she asked…A direct gaze that made him reluctantly continue…

"It's only that I fear sometimes I might prefer to forget the others…" he replied, a bit curtly. "I would, I admit it…Sometimes…Love to forget my past and stay in the clouds. Here…"

With you…He did not say…

"…But fortunately, one day I must return to Earth."

"You'll never go back down there…" Cicely began…

So long as I'm alive to keep you here…She did not say…

"…I mean…I know you'll succeed…And do good things for the others…As Henry will when he gets to Parliament…"

"I'd better…" Henry smiled. "I know crusading writer W.S. Walthrop will hang me from his pen and skewer my poor hide to his study wall if I don't."

"I know you'll do everything that can be done, Henry…" Will smiled. "As for crusades, I'll be lucky if I'm writing advertisements when I leave Cambridge…"

"What will you do then, William?" Cicely asked. With an earnestness that made Henry wince slightly…

A bit less obvious, dearest girl…If Sir Richard ever heard you…

"Whatever I have to to keep Amelia, Phil, and Mum in bread and shelter…" he replied. "But, fortunately, thanks to 'Mr. Walthrop'…Or whoever…" he paused at Cicely's distressed look…

"…Thanks to my father doing the right thing, finally, by Mother. My efforts may not be quite as desperately needed as otherwise…"

"They are well set up, for life, aren't they?" Cicely asked, a note of concern. A slight look of embarrassment…

"I don't mean to intrude on personal matters, Will…"

"I appreciate the concern, Miss Addams. No, they should be set…But one never knows in this sad world and I would like them to be as secure as I can make them. Which is of course a rather ludicrous statement for a would-be writer/poet to make, I know…"

"You have to follow where your talents lead you, Will. " Henry shook his head. "By all means be glad you've a chance to do so. But don't throw away your chance because you think you don't deserve it. You've earned a place at the table with the best of them. Life's given you that much at least…"

"Yes…" Cicely insisted. "I…We'll never let your family suffer for your pursuing your dreams, Will. If we're good for nothing else…At least we can be useful to you there…"

"I never said…" Will's turn to frown…

"Right, it's only the idiot female flower who's of no usefulness…" Cicely smiled.

"Miss Addams…"

"But one day…" she smiled again, more broadly. "You might be surprised to find just how 'useful' a woman can be…"

Hmmn…She eyed the setting sun…

Speaking of usefulness…And having a job to do…

"Perhaps we'd better head for home…It's getting a bit late…" she nodded at the sun.

"And silly frivolous me has a formal party at nine to prepare for. One which includes the Prime Minister amongst Father's guests…" she grinned at William.

"Which I hope, Mr. W. You will attend. If not too trivial and time-wasting an occasion for you…"

"I don't think I have the right...Attire…available, Miss Addams." he replied. "Though I never consider your evenings a waste of time…"

"Useful intelligence on the enemy?" Henry grinned. "You mustn't pass up that chance, Will."

"Absolutely…" William smiled. "But not tonight…I've but one good suit and it's out…"

"Henry will lend you one. Don't be ridiculous…" Cicely, a bit more forcefully then she'd intended…

Oh…Don't leave me trapped for two hours with those…

"Certainly, if you'd be willing, Will…" Henry, carefully.

"I'm grateful for the invitation…I don't mean to be ungracious…And it is stimulating to hear some of your friends and Sir Richard's colleagues. But…I think…"

"Sorry…" she waved a hand… "I realize what a bore we must be to one of your deep and philosophical nature."

"Cicely…" Henry…

"I said I appreciate the invite and the chance." William said, carefully. "But tonight I think it would be best for me to pass. Thank you…"

"Of course…" Cicely, turning away…Looking across the park. "Though I'd think you'd like the chance to air some of your views where it might do some good. As well as perhaps let someone hear a bit of your work besides Henry. But if you're too busy…"

"I'm not a performing monkey." William said coolly.

Here we go again, Henry sighed as Cicely's face reddened…

"How dare you?!" she shouted…Startling him and Henry with her vehemence. Shaking fists…

"Have I ever given you cause…?" she broke from them and ran off. William staring after her, then at Henry. Who shrugged…

"Give us a mo…" he sighed, hurrying after his cousin. Who'd stopped a few dozen feet beyond them and was intensely engaged in pulling her gloves and adjusting her parasol…

"Cics…He's a foot shorter than me. Would you have him made fun of all evening by some of those idiots, stumbling round in one of my suits…?" he hissed to her. Staring at her red, weeping face…

"Cics?..."

"I'm fine…" she gulped. "Please don't let him come over…"

"Cics…Oh, Cics…" he sighed. "What's to be done?"

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" she eyed him…Smiling brightly…Rubbing at her face a moment with a delicate handkerchief…

"I'll apologize…You're right…I didn't understand…" she said, calmly… "Don't worry, I won't offend his tender feelings…" She eyed his calm face, suddenly bursting into tears. "Oh, what a goddamned fool he makes me feel…!"

"Cics…" Henry patted her, gently…She finally calming and sighing.

"You could at least not be sensitive enough to realize why he'd be embarrassed, Henry." She rather coyly smiled through remaining tears. "Making me look so…Awful…" she teared again.

"Sorry…Add blubbering fool to useless social gadflyabout…" she shrugged.

"Well…Here he comes…Brace up, cousin…"

"Miss Addams…" William said, a bit formally as he approached. "I'm very sorry if I offended. It wasn't intentional. I probably should explain that I have a great deal of work to get through…" He eyed her, suddenly stricken by the sight of the remaining tears on her cheeks…Glancing nervously at Henry who shrugged slightly.

Emotional girl, my cousin…

"Of course…" she nodded. "Apology accepted, Mr. W…" she smiled at him. "We'll do it another time, when things are less pressing. I apologize for not valuing your time properly…"

"…But…" William hesitated. "…Despite that…If Henry would be able to lend me a suit. I would be very pleased and honored to accept your kind invitation. If it's still open…"

"Of course…" she nodded… "But really if your work…" He put up a hand…

"It will be fine…" he nodded. "So long as you do want me…" he adjusted glasses, peering at her…

Oh, God…Yes…she thought…Yes…

And if one of those fops has so much as a smile on his face when you enter the house…

"Well, that's settled…" Henry beamed.

A tall gentleman in top hat and elegant cream-colored suit standing with a lovely young brown-haired woman in green jacket and black skirt, eyeing the now retreating threesome...

"So that's the greatest Slayer of all time?" the woman eyed her companion. "That's Cicely Addams...?"

"That's her..." the gentleman nodded.

"Seems a bit easily upset...And none too choosey, given the fellow she's falling all over..." the woman frowned.

"William Soames Walthrop...And there's nothing surprising about it. They're soulmates...And have been for several millenia. Perhaps longer..."

"They certainly bicker like an old married couple. So Anyanka met them before...?" the woman asked.

"In 1598...And 1665, more briefly...Though their genders were exchanged, and he was the Slayer that last time, a rare thing for them but not all that unusual in soulmates..."

"A little too close a relationship if you ask me..."

"Haly..." the gentleman eyed her. "Are you hesitant about this one?."

"Who, me...?" Halfreck blinked.

"She's a relative...Some of my girls do get squeamish around relatives. If you have any reservations, sweetheart...Now's the time. Anyanka would be very pleased to have one last chance at them..."

"I never put anything before the job, D-H..." Halfreck shook her head. "If she is a relation, it's nothing to me. Heck I died 4000 years ago...How close could it be?"

"Very well..." D'Hoffryn nodded. "The assignment's yours...When the time comes..."

"Meaning? We don't have a client?" Haly blinked.

"Not in so many words...Though I have someone with great potential. A man who loves her, and will not be pleased when he learns how her fickle heart has turned from him to another..."

"The cheap little..."

"He's a father figure to her..." D'Hoffryn shook his head. "She's no conscious idea of his feelings or how far he's willing to go to have her. Or break her to be pieces..."

"Really?..." Haly grinned... "And we to be there to pick up said pieces?"

"It has been the dream of my existence to bring a Slayer to my fold. And she is the greatest..." he smiled.

"So...My part?"

"The usual preliminaries...Study her...Follow her...And the boy...And be ready to pounce the moment we get the call. For it will come...One day..." he smiled. "Soon..."

"Like the Egyptian cat god I was named for..." Haly nodded.


End file.
